<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разделяя сны by Twinkling_Alice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150923">Разделяя сны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice'>Twinkling_Alice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рецепт безумия [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Q: Один персонаж поёт второму колыбельную.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рецепт безумия [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разделяя сны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Q: Один персонаж поёт второму колыбельную.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь вспыхнула и обожгла. Мунаката проснулся от того, что тепло, исходившее от пристроившегося рядом Красного Короля, превратилось в настоящий жар в одно мгновение. Его защитный барьер сработал тут же, но чужая аура продолжала сопротивляться. Суо крепко спал и, очевидно, видел не самые лучшие сны. Пламя норовило побороть усмиряющую его силу, вынудив ее обладателя окончательно прийти в себя.</p>
<p>— Суо! — ответа не последовало, попытки растрясти спящего не увенчались успехом, а красная аура и не собиралась стихать.</p>
<p>Обнимать его сейчас — означало обнимать живое пламя, но выбор у Мунакаты был небольшой. Оставалось уповать только на то, что чужие кошмары не спровоцируют появление Домоклова Меча.</p>
<p>— Почему от тебя столько проблем.</p>
<p>Он устало вздохнул. Суо нахмурился, и алое сияние вокруг него стало ярче, обжигая сильнее прежнего. Всё больше вынуждая задаваться вопросом, что же сниться ему сейчас.</p>
<p>Мунаката склонился, касаясь губами его виска, сонно прикрыл глаза и прижался к чужому уху. Идея, пришедшая в голову, была крайне бредовой, особенно учитывая тот факт, что последний раз он пел в средней школе, но желание снова уснуть не подкидывало других вариантов.</p>
<p>На языке вертелась только мелодия с бессмысленной россыпью забытых слов, но это было сейчас не столь важно. Не имело значения и то, что голос подрагивал и иногда отдавал мурлычащей хрипотцой, а растрепанные волосы Красного Короля щекотали зарывшийся в них кончик носа. Было важно лишь то, как постепенно стихало бушующее пламя, как его волны становились обычными искрами, а жар — вновь приятно-греющим теплом.</p>
<p>Едва держась, чтобы не уснуть раньше времени, Мунаката ослабил объятия и убрал защитный барьер, падая головой на подушку рядом. Его голос звучал прерывисто и еле различимо еще какое-то время, пока совсем не затих, растворившись во сне. Губы сохранили призрак мягкой довольной улыбки.</p>
<p>— Что тебе снилось? Ты чуть не спалил всё вокруг.</p>
<p>Переодеваясь утром с привычной педантичностью из легкой юкаты в форму, Мунаката неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как Суо докуривал сигарету, изучая задумчиво меню отеля.</p>
<p>— Мм, не помню я.</p>
<p>Внутренний индикатор лжи сработал моментально, но Синий Король не подал виду, прикрывшись легкой усмешкой.</p>
<p>— Лучше скажи мне, что за завывания тут были ночью.</p>
<p>Мунаката тихо поперхнулся воздухом, но вовремя натянул на лицо непроницаемую маску, отворачиваясь, чтобы снять с вешалки форменный плащ.</p>
<p>— Без понятия, видимо, они тебе тоже приснились.</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>Суо хмыкнул и недовольно откинул от себя скучный список совершенно не интересных ему блюд, туша сигарету в дешевой пепельнице.</p>
<p>— Тогда не удивительно, что мне захотелось сжечь их источник.</p>
<p>Он ухмыльнулся вдруг, встретившись взглядом с холодными глазами Мунакаты, и двинулся к нему с ленивой грацией большого кота, но Рейши ускользнул, прежде чем сильные руки успели сгрести его в охапку, и направился к двери.</p>
<p>— Эй, Мунаката, да ты прикалываешься.</p>
<p>— Идем, номер был забронирован до семи, а мне уже пора на работу.</p>
<p>— Накорми меня хотя бы в качестве компенсации за ранний подъем.</p>
<p>— Взрослый мальчик, поешь в своем баре, а мне некогда.</p>
<p>Дверь захлопнулась, не успев и немного раскрыться, удерживаемая ладонью Микото. Рейши продолжал стоять к нему спиной, сжимая в пальцах прохладную круглую ручку.</p>
<p>— Что еще?</p>
<p>— Я не идиот, Мунаката, прекращай этот цирк.</p>
<p>Его голос показался сдержанным гортанным рычанием дикого зверя, в ответ на которое Синий Король даже не обернулся.</p>
<p>— Я тоже не идиот, Суо Микото. Не тебе одному снятся сны о наших силах и предшественниках.</p>
<p>Он повернул ручку снова и дернул дверь, стряхивая с нее чужую руку. Последовавший взгляд был пропитан слащавой любезной улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Так и быть, идем, угощу тебя завтраком.</p>
<p>— Не надо, — Суо безразлично скривился и закрыл дверь пинком ноги. — От одного вида твоей физиономии сейчас весь аппетит пропал.</p>
<p>Путь вниз сопровождался игрой, напоминающей словесный пинг-понг. Отпуская колкость за колкостью каждый из них думал о том, что предрешенность в конечном итоге — их общее проклятие как Королей.</p>
<p>Будучи во сне на месте Кагуцу, Суо сжигал себя в неудержимом пламени, забирая следом еще сотни невинных душ. Будучи во сне на месте Хабари, Мунаката сгорал в этом пламени от своего же бессилия, с улыбкой принимая удар карающего меча.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>